


Take me down to Fitzroy yeah and teach me how to dance

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Cricket, Gen, McG - Freeform, Victoria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: New to Melbourne, Nic Maddinson finds a friend and confidante in his young teammate Jake Fraser-McGurk who is more than willing to show Nic the ropes of this amazing city that he has fallen in love with.





	Take me down to Fitzroy yeah and teach me how to dance

Reaching his hand into the toilet bowl, eyes averted, Nic Maddinson grappled around in the muck. He knew his glasses were in here somewhere. He blinked back tears and kept his hand splashing around in the water.

Jake Fraser-McGurk was standing over him, arms crossed, a devilish smile on his face. "Why do you need them anyway?" Jake taunted, "They don't even have lenses. I did you a favour."

Nic sniffed back a sob but didn't say anything. They were his lucky glasses. He'd gotten them on his arrival in Melbourne, when his life had changed for the better.

"Nicholas, you're being ridiculous," Jake muttered, smiling at his own poeticness. "Just leave them. Let's go."

"You go ahead," Nic mumbled, still trying to get a hand on his glasses. "I'll catch up with you."

Jake snorted incredulously. "The team bus for the MCG is about to leave," he warned, "If you miss it, you'll be stuck catching those dirty trams."

"I don't mind the trams," Nic murmured, deciding to peek into the toilet bowl to catch a glimpse of his precious glasses. "They're nice."

Jake snorted again, and left the bathrooms, footsteps padding away.

There it was. One arm of his glasses was sticking up out of someone's unflushed faeces. Bracing himself and holding his breath, Nic reached in and pulled. 

The glasses came out with poo sliding off them.

After nearly dropping them back in the toilet from the disgusting odour, Nic was able to pinch his nose with one hand and hold his glasses between two fingers at a Seb Gotch-length away from his body.

He washed them in the sink with plenty of soap, dried them, and placed them on his face so that they sat neatly on the tip of his nose. Nic smiled in the mirror. Finally. He looked like himself again.

Nic grabbed his bag and rushed out of there as fast as he could, stopping at the cafe to grab two iced skinny lattes.

...

After two pleasant tram rides, reading from his Kindle and sipping one of the lattes, Nic arrived at the MCG.

He entered through the MCC gate and took the scenic route through the Long Room, marvelling at all the Victorian greats that have come before him. He felt at home in the bowels of the Melbourne Cricket Club, after spending so long in the dirty wilderness of NSW.

Arriving in the Victorian changerooms, Nic strutted confidently up to Jake and handed him a skinny latte.

Jake took a tentative sip and spat the liquid in Nic's face. "Yuck! This iced latte is too cold! Take it back!" he yelled, thrusting the cup back into Nic's hand.

"Sorry," Nic mumbled, confidence shattered. 

Nic choked back a sob and backed away from Jake, nervously. He ran right into a rock hard wall and turned around, embarrassed. It was Seb Gotch, flexing his biceps in the mirror, with his shirt off showing his abdominal muscles.

"Hey, watch it," Seb scolded before he noticed Nic's glassy blue eyes, tears ready to spill. "What's the matter, Maddo?"

Nic sniffed. "Can you warm this a tad?" he asked in a small voice, holding out Jake's latte.

Seb took the latte in his wicketkeeping gloves, holding it there for a good few seconds. "My gloves are the perfect temperature," Seb explained, knowledgeably. "Many a ball has been warmed in here." He smiled secretively.

Once the latte had warmed up slightly, Seb handed it back to Nic. "Who's it for anyway?" Seb asked curiously.

"Jake," Nic said, proudly. "He's my new best friend."

Seb stared. "Wait, I thought we were best friends," he said, a tear leaking out of his eye.

"Jake lets me carry his golf clubs around the course," Nic said, beaming in excitement. "He leaves me crackers on the ground when I get hungry."

"That's..." Seb said, appalled, and shook his head. "That's great."

"Tonight, he's taking me to the Great Northern and we're going to watch Aaron Finch smash some Kiwis on the big screen," Nic said, an excited twinkle in his sapphire eyes. "Jake's awesome."

"Awesome," Seb echoed, hollowly, and added weakly, "Yeah, Maxi's playing too."

Nic's face went blank. "Okay great," he said, "I better get this latte back to my bestie." He hurried back to where Jake was tapping his foot angrily on the ground.

Jake took the latte from Nic's hand and skulled at least half of it. 

Then he tossed the rest in Nic's face. "Far out, you suck," he said, annoyed, and stalked away.

Nic smiled happily, as latte dripped down his face. Boy, it felt good to be in Jake Fraser-McGurk's presence.


End file.
